Ashley
Ashley, referred to as Ash by some of her friends, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She is voiced and motion captured by actress Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley has shoulder-length auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her attire consists of a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light blue hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue jeans shorts and leggings. She gets splattered with blood which remains on her outfit for the remainder of the game. Ashley can also get a black eye, if she attempts to defend herself by stabbing the Psycho with a pair of scissors. Personality Ashley is described in-game as academic, inquisitive and forthright. She seems to love books. She dislikes horror movies and dreams of being an author. While Ashley did partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, she had the least involvement of the pranksters, being a mere onlooker. She can be repentant about participating in the prank if the player so chooses, but she can also be dismissive and lay the blame with Hannah, claiming she overreacted. Ashley is shown to be very observant, yet she is also easily scared due to her wild imagination. As the night progresses, she becomes increasingly panicky, freaked out by the seemingly supernatural events taking place. As such, she at times demonstrates reluctance in looking for Sam when the latter is missing, though Chris can usually convince her to continue and even show courage in the face of a potential threat. Still, when in actual danger, Ashley is not as quick on her feet as Mike or Emily; this is shown when she manages to stab the Psycho in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, but then fails to follow up on this attack or escape. Depending on the player's actions, Ashley can be shown to possess a vengeful streak. If Chris chose to shoot her to save himself earlier, she'll refuse to let him into the lodge, causing him to be killed by a Wendigo. Until Dawn Biography Ashley is a smart cookie. She's often found in the library, studying away with her nose in a book. After spending a lot of time with her study-partner Chris, Ashley wonders if he's interested in her as more than just a friend, but she soon snaps out of it - Chris would never ask her out anyway. Her overactive imagination means that she's jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo. She's not a fan of scary anything. Involvement 'One Year Ago' The player first sees Ashley talking with Matt before they play the prank on Hannah. As they head up to the guest room, Ashley hides behind a partition and pops out as Hannah takes her blouse off. Although she chases after Hannah to the door, she does not call after her while she flees. Chapter 1 A year later, Ashley returns to the lodge with the rest of her friends. She walks around outside the lodge and sees Mike and Emily in an embrace through a telescope. Matt comes over to talk to her and notices that something is wrong. Ashley can choose to let Matt see them or tell him that nothing is wrong. Chapter 2 Ashley and Chris have a brief conversation before Chris and Josh try to find a way into the lodge. Josh makes a few private comments with Chris about Ashley and suggesting she and Chris get together during this trip. Ashley along with Sam will laugh at Chris when he's scared by a wolverine shooting out the front door after opening it. They will then enter the lodge together. With only a few of them left, Josh sends Ashley and Chris off to find the Ouija board together, later telling Sam that he wants the two to hook up. Chapter 3 She, Chris, and Josh discover the abnormal events and try to use a Ouija board to contact Hannah to find out what is happening to them. Ashley shows a strong belief in the supernatural, as she's convinced Hannah's ghost is trying to help them find out what happened to her. After the Ouija board tells them to go to the library, Chris and Ashley discover a secret room behind a bookcase. There they find threats against Hannah and Beth Washington. The two of them then hear Josh call out for help, and Ashley runs to the source. Chris follows her but is locked out of the kitchen with Ashley trapped inside. He hears a Ashley cry out and a thump. The door then unlocks and Chris sees Ashley's knocked out body on the floor. When he looks up, The Psycho is standing before him. The Psycho knocks Chris out and the scene cuts to black. Chapter 4 Chris finds himself in a strange room. The lights turn on and he sees Ashley and Josh, tied up and hanging from a wall. The Psycho will then give Chris an ultimatum, save Ashley or save Josh. Both of them will beg Chris not to let them die, however no matter who Chris chooses, the saw will always kill Josh. Chris unties Ashley, both of them panicked, and the two escape the shed. As they're leaving, they encounter Emily and Matt and inform them of The Psycho terrorizing them. They also explain that Josh is dead, though both of them are too traumatized to describe it in detail. Chris and Ashley will head back to the lodge to find Sam, while Emily and Matt decide to go to the cablecar station. Chapter 6 At the lodge, Ashley and Chris find that Sam has gone missing. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so, Ashley will express her gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Chris. Ashley grows increasingly scared as she encounters candles lighting themselves, doors closing shut, and ghostly figures seemingly leading her and Chris somewhere. In the basement, they discover a a dollhouse with the dolls arranged to recreate the prank that had been played on Hannah. After unlocking the dollhouse, they find Hannah's Diary, which Ashley reads. Immediately thereafter, a door unlocks, allowing Ashley and Chris to continue. In the next room, they can find a catalogue for industrial lightbulbs and a video camera. Ashley can also pick up a pair of scissors at this point. The pair continue and end up in old dilapidated hallways that were part of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubt at continuing, which Chris empathizes with. The pair briefly discuss the prank they played on Hannah, before pushing on, finding several more clues, including fake newspapers. Ashley then hesitates again, worried what they could be walking into, but Chris nevertheless manages to persuade her to keep looking for Sam. Depending on the amount of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them and watching how they react. In the next room, they can discover more disturbing material, including the hollowed out body of a pig, a hitlist of their friends and a recording of the prank played on Hannah, which causes Ashley to freak out. After Chris calms her down, they continue and find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Sam and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. If Ashley chooses to follow Chris, they can discover a dummy that The Psycho dressed in Sam's clothes - depending on the player's answers to Dr. Hill's questions, the dummy will either be wearing a scarecrow, clown, or zombie mask. If Ashley investigates the noise, she is seperated from Chris and runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of The Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she walks around the path and meets up with Chris again. Depending on whether or not Sam escaped, Chris can unintentonally scare her with the dummy he found. Afterwards, they hear Sam crying out and venture into the next room, where they find a figure strapped to a chair; depending on whether or not Sam managed to escape The Psycho, the figure will either be a dummy in Sam's clothes, or Sam herself, unconscious. While they're distracted, The Psycho sneaks up behind them and knocks out Chris with sleeping gas. Ashley panics and fumbles, causing her to drop the flashlight and waste time picking it back up. If she previously took the scissors, she can attempt to defend herself by stabbing The Psycho with them. However, doing this causes The Psycho to grow angry and, rather than use the sleeping gas, knock her out by punching her in the face. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with two different saws descending from the ceiling. The Psycho tells Chris from somewhere off-screen that he has another choice to make: he can shoot Ashley and walk free or kill himself and save Ashley. If Chris aims the gun at Ashley first, she will plead with him to spare her, but if Chris aims the gun at himself first, Ashley will beg him to shoot her instead. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself, or not shoot at all. Chapter 7 Regardless of Chris' choice, The Psycho will advance on them as Mike and Sam burst into the room. Ashley shouts at The Psycho to stay away, with Chris attempting to shoot him with the gun, only to realize that it was loaded with blanks. The Psycho mocks this attempt, before revealing himself to be Josh, the whole set-up having been a prank in retaliation for the one that had caused his sisters' disappearances. Ashley and Chris are freed from their restraints by Sam and Mike, who then proceed to question Josh. During the exchange, Ashley remains quiet, seemingly in shock. She, and Sam, stay at the lodge while Mike and Chris take Josh to the shed to lock him up. Chapter 8 Ashley and the others are later visited by The Stranger, who tells them of The Wendigos that live on the mountain. The group agrees to hide in the basement, but Chris is determined to get Josh, who Mike left in the shed. The Stranger will agree to take Chris with him - depending on how positive their relationship is, Ashley will kiss Chris before he leaves. If Chris chose to shoot Ashley while in Josh's trap - even if she asked him to shoot her instead - their relationship will worsen. This results in Ashley failing to open the door if Chris makes it back to the lodge. When Mike appears and sees Chris' decapitated head lying on the ground, she says "it was too late" and appears to be in a daze, as if the reality of what she did had not settled in yet. Mike has to snap her out of it and pulls her along, away from the door. If Chris chose to shoot Ashley, but gets killed by the Wendigos before making it back to the lodge, she will cry at seeing his severed head land in front of the door and apologize, before regaining her exposure and leaving to join her friends in the basement. If Chris did not shoot Ashley but still dies, she will break down and start sobbing at the door, with Mike having to drag her inside and tell her to stay with him. If Chris did not shoot Ashley, she will open the door for him, allowing him to get inside safely before the Wendigo catches up to him. The two then make it to the basement. Later on, Ashley will be horrified after discovering Emily was bitten by a Wendigo and demand Emily leave the "safe room", in fear of Emily becoming a Wendigo herself and then turning on them. When Mike escalates the situation by grabbing a gun and pointing at Emily, Ashley stays quiet. If Mike does not shoot Emily, Ashley says she hopes that he made the right choice, but if he does shoot her, Ashley will become upset and back into a corner, away from Mike. Shortly thereafter, she discovers in The Stranger's book that Wendigo bites are not fatal or infectious and can tell the others. If Mike didn't shoot Emily, Emily will become very angry with the others, and Ashley in particular, ultimately slapping her despite Ashley's apologies. If Mike shot Emily, Ashley starts to sob - Chris attempts to comfort her at this point, if he's still alive. Shortly thereafter, the group leaves the "safe room" at Sam's urging and go after Mike. Chapter 9 If Chris is alive, he will ask the others to go without him due to his injured ankle slowing him down. Ashley can insist on him coming with them, or agree and let him rest while they continue. The group carries on, but discovers a locked door that prevents them from following Mike. Ashley finds a manhole they can use to circumvent the obstruction. Ashley is the last to descend into the underground passageway, but delays, either to close the manhole or to leave a sign for Chris so he will know where they went. As a result, she gets seperated from the others, who went slightly ahead. While she's catching up with them, Ashley hears Jessica's voice come from a side tunnel and is faced with the decision of either investigating the voice, or rejoining the others. If Ashley decides to follow the voice, she drops down into the side tunnel and discovers a small room with a trapdoor, from which banging can be heard. Opening the trapdoor will cause a Wendigo to reveal itself and decapitate Ashley, before dragging her head and body back to its lair. However, it is possible for Ashley to ignore the trapdoor and exit the small room, allowing her to rejoin the others unscathed. Once she meets up with Sam, they will find themselves in a large cavern, with a broken ladder preventing them from progressing. Ashley is then told to go back to the lodge, while Sam will climb the rock wall and find Mike. Chapter 10 When Sam and Mike return to the lodge, they will go to the basement, just in time for Ashley and potential other survivors to run out, chased by Wendigos from the Sanatorium. Ashley will run upstairs, but the presence of another Wendigo on the ground floor causes her to freeze up and not move, so that the monster cannot detect her. Sam and Mike settle on a plan once the Wendigo begin fighting each other, at which point Ashley's fate lies in Sam's hand. If Sam runs for the lightswitch immediately, she will blow up the lodge while Mike and Ashley are still inside, thus killing Ashley. However, if Sam distracts the Wendigo, Ashley will be able to run out of the lodge and escape to safety. She is then seen outside as a helicopter flies over to pick up the survivors. Credits If Ashley survived the events of the game, she will have a scene during the credits in which she is interviewed by a police officer. She will mention hearing Jessica's voice calling out for help, but if Jessica survived as well, she will reveal in her own interview that it was not her that called out. Ashley can also mention her stabbing Josh with the scissors. If Chris did not survive and they had a good relationship, Ashley will the following: "I can't believe Chris's gone. He was my best friend and ... maybe I - We never had a chance." If Chris died because she did not open the door, she will claim that she could not move, being too scared to do anything. If Ashley is the only survivor, she is asked about Josh, whom she believes to have been taken by the Wendigo. She then mentions how Sam and Mike went to find him and where supposed to meet her back at the lodge. Possible Deaths * She can be decapitated by a Wendigo if she chooses to open a locked cellar door. * Her eyes can be gouged out by a Wendigo. * Ashley can be burned alive in the lodge if Sam chooses not to help Mike and don't give her time to escape. Relationships Chris Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Their friends, Josh and Sam often tease them about their feelings for one another. Depending on the player's choices you can either have them start a relationship or remain friends. If Chris and Ashley fall into the trap and Chris is forced to kill either himself or Ashley, they will confess their feelings for one another right before one of their deaths. Depending on their relationship, Ashley will kiss Chris before he heads out in search of Josh, and asks him to come back safe. Their relationship can be severely damaged when Chris decides to shoot Ashley over himself, despite her plea for him to shoot her instead. When Chris heads out to save Josh, Ashley will give him no reply, and shuts the door behind him. If Chris makes it back, she will remember that he chose to shoot her and ultimately not let him back in, resulting in his death. She will burst into tears at the sight, and apologize. Relationship Increases *Ashley's relationship with Chris will increase if she shows sympathy towards Hannah by admitting the prank made the latter look stupid in front of her friends. Emily Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, but their friendship may be severely damaged if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the Wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final Wendigo attack. Hannah Washington The player can choose whether Ashley says that she is sorry for what she and her friends did to Hannah or says that going to the woods was her own choice. Chris notes how Ashley was "such a willing participant" in the prank the survivors played on Hannah, and looked like she was enjoying herself. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses Jessica's voice as lure and swiftly decapitates Ashley if she succeeds. Josh Washington Ashley and Josh have a positive relationship. Josh asks her to speak when they are using the Ouji board, and Ashley tries to run to Josh's aid when she hears him screaming. The Killer believed that Ashley and Josh had a good enough relationship for his scream to serve as bait for her. Matt Even though Ashley can get upset with Matt if he plays pranks on her, the two are good friends. Ashley, along with Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Jessica When Ashley heard "Jessica's" voice in the mines she can consider going down there on her own to save her. Quotes * Get BACK! Stay the hell away from me! - Ashley encountering the Psycho. * We're freezing our buns off out here. - Ashley complaining about the cold. * Somebody's getting a little "friendly"... and not in the "friend zone" kind of way... They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup. - Ashley seeing Mike and Emily embracing. * Chris, we made her look so stupid, in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody. - Ashley feeling remorse over the prank. * You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting!? "Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!" - Ashley chastising Chris for not paying attention to the ghost. Notes * Ashley loves to read books and dreams of being an author. * Ashley's highest traits are curious, honest and charitable. * Ashley's lowest traits are brave, funny and romantic. * Ashley's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Ashley's lowest relationship status is with Mike. Gallery ashleyBinoculars.png|Ashley sees Mike and Emily in an embrace. Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board.png|Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board. Screen Shot 2015-07-18 at 11.49.25 am.png|Ashley and Chris discover a secret entrance. ashypoo.jpg|Ashley becomes frightened while looking for Sam. AshleyHead.png|Ashley decapitated Until-Dawn3.jpg|Ashley and Chris finding Sam's clothing on a mannequin. AshScis.jpg|Ashley with a pair of scissors AshleyEnding.png|Ashley being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn untildawn09.jpg Screenshot-UntilDawn-27-1024x576.jpg|Ashley's Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters